


Cephalopod Series Fanart

by Insidious Inkstains (sidneybelveire)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Fanart, M/M, Octopus!Coulson, TW:, will be adding more when I can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneybelveire/pseuds/Insidious%20Inkstains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I read the series by LinguisticJubilee about Coulson being an octopus.</p><p>Then I made sure my friends read it, too.</p><p>Art was required, clearly.</p><p>Edit: Oh my, over 800 hits. Wow, thanks A03 people~! (I will aim for update later in the year? ^__^)</p><p>Second Edit: Gosh, the hit count has grown further... I am in the middle of posting all my recent stuff to this site, but then I will begin work on this again. Thank you to everyone who has viewed or given feedback/comments/kudos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...Two Bits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinguisticJubilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Fishy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560593) by [LinguisticJubilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/pseuds/LinguisticJubilee). 



> Don't know if this html will work, it's been so long since I did any work like that... *crosses fingers* Here goes.
> 
> Comments much appreciated, you can also find it on my tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry Octo!Phil responds to Clint.

  


Unamused Octo!Phil


	2. WIP Cover for "Something Fishy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WIP idea for cover art for LinguisticJubilee's "Something Fishy".
> 
> Go read it, why are you looking at my ridiculous scribbles?! ...why did I post this, it's not really done...  
> Again, on my tumblr as well.

  


Something Fishy 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not happy with this, but very open to directions/feedback.
> 
> I'm trying to do little cover art for the series, and currently have three planned, with Clint, Coulson, and Natasha for the different stories, respectively.
> 
> I want to re-work it (I won't have time in the near future because actual committed art projects, lolwut) when I can do it proper-like. I am thinking about adding the gun and jacket Clint is supposed to be holding/wearing, but I needs any feedback I can get.
> 
> It's not my typical style, but hey! Try new things, I s'pose.


End file.
